Splash Woman
is a character and a robot master from the classic Mega Man series. She first appeared in Mega Man 9 as one of the bosses. Splash Woman attacks by singing to call fish robots, tackling with her trident, and using her special weapon, the Laser Trident, which can emit a laser capable of penetrating tough surfaces such as shields and the hulls of ships.Mega Man: Robot Master Field Guide, page 102 Biography Story Splash Woman was created by Dr. Light to rescue swimmers from sinking ships, being an expert swimmer (due to her design as a mermaid) but having very poor land mobility. She possesses a beautiful voice and is fond of karaoke, but it is rumored that she has turned down numerous invitations to enter the world of show business, possibly having a dislike of large crowds. ''Mega Man 9 Splash Woman is one of the eight Robot Masters whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Dr. Wily pretended to be concerned by offering to repair them, reprogramming the tricked robots to help him conquer the world. In battle, Splash Woman will first call three groups of robot fishes to charge into the player that can be dodged by extended jumps. Then, when she is at the top of the area, she'll move around the room shooting the Laser Trident and finally try to tackle Mega Man with her trident. Her weakness is the Hornet Chaser. The bees will fly around and can easily demolish the fish, and damage Splash Woman as she goes to the top of the screen. Take into account that after a bee kills fishes, it will continue until none are remaining and won't attack Splash Woman. However, they can still damage her if she is lured into them before they fly offscreen. In the end credits picture, she is seen at the beach having her picture taken by Auto, having been rebuilt after the events of the game. Other appearances Manga Splash Woman appears in the short ''Mega Man Megamix manga story "For Whose Sake?", included in the booklet of Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack. Archie Comics In the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics, Splash Woman appears in issue 19, where Oil Man takes her with him to help Roll and Quake Woman rescue people from a shipwreck. She also makes a brief appearance in issue 20, where Mega Man and Bass are shifted forward in time to the events of Mega Man 9. In it, Splash Woman alludes to her fate of being "retired" due to an expiration date to Mega Man, when telling him that she will not go quietly to the scrap heap, to Mega Man's confusion. She later appears briefly in Issue 21 during the New Years festivities, feeling miserable due to being alone. She later appeared during the Worlds Collide crossover event in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' issue 250, where she and a massive army of Robot Masters appeared to stop Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their various allies from reaching the Wily Egg. Notably, she battles Amy Rose alongside other water-themed Robot Masters like Pump Man and Aqua Man. Following the crossover, Splash Woman is one of the many Robot Masters shown to be knocked offline by the effects of Ra Moon's electromagnetic field spreading over the planet. After being reactivated, she continued to work at various tasks to assist mankind. One such endeavor included teaming up with Pump Man, Oil Man, and Bubble Man to investigate illegal oil dumping in Mega City's sewer system, during which they were observed by a grateful Mega Man. According to the writers, the reason for her appearing much earlier in the comics was to have the audience know what she was like so her eventual descent into villainy in the Mega Man 9 chapter was more poignant. Trivia *Splash Woman is the first female Robot Master and boss in the classic series. **Overall, she is the third female boss in the game franchise, following Tron Bonne from Mega Man Legends and Fairy Leviathan from Mega Man Zero. **In addition, She bears a strong resemblance to Fairy Leviathan. Both are female bosses with mermaid-like bodies, the weapon Splash Woman wields (a trident) is somewhat close to the halberd/lance Leviathan has, and their color schemes and fighting styles are also similar. *During development, Hornet Man was set to be the female Robot Master, named Honey Woman, while Splash Woman was designed as a male Robot Master named . *Her interest in karaoke may be based off old stories that tell of sirens (often depicted as mermaid-like creatures in some folklore) singing so beautifully that young men would be lured to their doom. **She shares this interest with Guts Man. *Her Laser Trident is the Special Weapon that deals the most damage to Mega Man in Mega Man 9. *Splash Woman is the only boss in Mega Man 9 that takes two bars of damage from the Mega Buster. Every other Robot Master in the game takes one. However, she does make up for this by remaining out of its range for most of the fight. *Splash Woman is one of two Robot Masters to have an attack that involves other enemies, Hornet Man being the other. Some fortress bosses, including Big Pets from Mega Man 5, also produce additional enemies to help them fight. *Splash Woman is the fourth Robot Master to be based on a mythical creature (mermaid). The others include Centaur Man (centaur), Tengu Man (tengu), and Shade Man (vampire). *The music used in her stage samples part of the "Hidden Character Theme" from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. *In Mega Man Legacy Collection 2's Mega Man 9 museum, there is a drawing with the fourteen Robot Masters from Mega Man and Mega Man 2, (Bubble Man spelled "Buble Man") and a drawing of Ocean Man. It is unknown what this is for, but it may have presumably been before Ocean Man's name was changed to Splash Woman. References Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man (Classic) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Mega Man Bosses Category:Robots Category:Articles in need of images